


Perfect Bliss

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is back from London and has plenty of pictures to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> written for the squares of _zoo_ , _London_ and _river_ on my [one million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) bingo card.
> 
> thanks to [sharpiesgal](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/) for the beta
> 
> Follows on from: [Love, Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414743)

“Well, good morning sleepy-head!” Danny said, as Grace sleepily walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. “I think someone was tired!”

“Mornin’” she mumbled, as she sat down at the table. “What time is it?”

“It’s just gone 10am,” Danny replied, looking down at his watch. “Pancakes?”

“Yes, please,” she said with a yawn. “Where’s Steve?”

“Where’d ya think?” Danny replied, flipping a pancake over.

“Running?” she said with a small grin.

“Bingo!” Danny said, and dropped a pancake onto the waiting plate in front of her before pouring more batter into the pan. “I’ll let him know you’re up.”

“When he’s back, can I show you my London pictures?” 

“Hmm, I dunno, Grace, we might not have time,” he replied jokingly as he picked up his phone to text Steve.

“Dannoooooo!” she said, and frowned at him.

“Of course we can, it’s what we’ve been waiting for!” 

“Good!” she replied, as she finished the pancake and held the plate out for another. “Thanks!”

“Steve’s just replied; he’ll be about twenty minutes. Want another one?” He said, and nodded towards the pan.

Grace shook her head. “No, thanks. I can’t wait to show you my pictures! I hope you like them!” she said, as she finished the pancake.

“I’m sure we will! You gonna jump in the shower before Steve gets back?”

“Uh-huh,” she said, as she put the plate in the sink. “I’ll be like ten minutes!”

**********

“Right,” she said, as she connected the first memory card to her laptop. “I don’t know how many I took, but there are three memory cards!”

“Three memory cards??” Danny said, and widened his eyes. “Did you take pictures of EVERYTHING?”

“Um, well, some aren’t very good, so Mommy took some for me, and so did Stan.” Grace replied, as she plugged the third card in.

“3067 pictures,” Danny said, as the final picture transferred over. “3067. We have no plans for today right, Steve?”

Steve looked over to Danny with a grin. “Well, we don’t _now_!”

“Steveeee, Dannoooo!” Grace whined. 

“Only messing with you, Monkey,” Danny said, and kissed the top of her head. “Go for it!”

She clicked onto the first folder, and set the pictures onto slideshow. 

“This is me at the airport in London,” she said at the first picture. “This is me and Charlie at the airport in London.”

“Charlie and I,” Danny corrected her.

“Charlie and I,” she said with a nod. “I always forget that.”

“These ones I took out of the hotel window,” she said. “We could see the planes taking off and everything!” 

“That’s pretty awesome, Gracie,” Steve said with a smile.

“Then we went to Brighton,” she said, as pictures of a beach and pier appeared on the screen. “It was okay, but the sea was really cold.”

“Did you swim in it?” Steve asked.

Grace shook her head. “Grandma said we could if we wanted to, but to stay close to the shore if we did, but it wasn’t like it is here.”

“Brighton was okay, but London was the best!” she continued as the London Eye came on. “That’s the London Eye. It’s like a big Ferris wheel! We could see the whole of London from it!”

“And that’s a picture of Charlie _crying_ on the London Eye,” Danny said, with a small frown.

“Oops! I forgot I’d taken that! I’ll delete that later,” she replied, with a nod.

“THE ZOO! THE ZOO WAS THE BESTEST!” she said, with a shriek as a picture of the _‘London Zoo’_ sign appeared on the screen. “THE PENGUIN BEACH WAS AMAZING!!”

“I can tell you liked the penguins,” Danny said, as what seemed to be fifty pictures of penguins flashed by. 

Grace nodded and grinned. “They were amazing!”

“What other animals were there?” Steve asked, as various animals scrolled by on the screen.

“Like, _EVERYTHING!_ ” she said excitedly. “We watched camels and giraffes being fed, then saw tigers, lions, elephants…it was so cool! I love animals!”

“That, we can tell, Gracie,” Danny said with a smile.

“We got lunch at the zoo, and then we went on a bus all around London!” Grace told them, as a picture of Grace, Charlie and Rachel in front of a traditional red bus appeared. “It was really fun, but we sat at the top and it rained.”

“You still enjoyed it though?” Steve asked.

“Uh-huh, Mommy says it rains a lot in London,” Grace replied, as pictures of puddles came on. “The bus went over the river too, and we saw the London Eye from the other side. It didn’t look as big from the bus though.”

Steve and Danny both laughed. “Slightly different from here then?” Steve said.

“Yeah, I had to wear a coat _and_ scarf every day!” she said, with a small shudder. 

“Oh, it’s gone back to the beginning of the pictures,” Grace said and went to open the next folder. “These are from the aquarium!”

“More animals?” Danny said, with a nod. 

“More animals,” Grace nodded in agreement. “I like them.”

“That you do, Monkey, that you do.”


End file.
